creator_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of the Overlord series, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Timeline ~5000 years ago The Tree of Knowledge was planted by the ancient Oharans. ~4000 Years Ago The Palace of Alubarna was built. ~1100 Years Ago Kaienreki 402: The City of Gold, Shandora, is built and prospers. ~1000 Years Ago The earliest known sighting of the elephant island Zou is recorded. The Mink Tribe isolate themselves from the outside world on Zou. A quarrel between the Longarm Tribe and the Longleg Tribe begins. ~900 Years Ago The Void Century begins. A great civilization dominates the planet from one corner to the next, and great weapons of mass destructionare built. In the same century, they also disappear under mysterious circumstances. The only traces left behind of their civilization are the Poneglyphs. Joy Boy attempts to raise Noah with Poseidon's aid, but he breaks his end of the bargain to Fishman Islandand Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used. ~800 Years ago After a great war, Shandora is destroyed.[2] The Void Century ends. An organization of twenty kings comes together to create an alliance known as the World Government.[3] As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, at the same time outlawing worldwide the ability to research and read the Poneglyphs.[4] ~700 Years Ago A bridge begins construction somewhere in East Blue on the island of Tequila Wolf, with an unknown purpose. ~500 Years Ago Oars, a ruler over a nation of brigands from around the world, dies of frostbite traveling through the Northern Lands and remains preserved in the ice. ~460 Years Ago A cure is found for the Tree Fever that had plagued the land of Lvneel, almost wiping out a majority of the inhabitants. 408 Years Ago Jarl is born. 407 Years Ago Jorl is born. 400 Years Ago Kaienreki 1120, June 21: Noland departs from Vira with his crew. Following the Log Pose, they happen upon a merchant selling an unusual artifact from Skypiea called a "waver".[6] During his journies, Noland arrives on Green Bit, where he protects the dwarves from humans; he is made a hero and a statue is erected in his honor. Kaienreki 1122, May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandia sick. 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins.[7] Kaienreki 1127, November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships; however, due to a storm, two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone.[7] 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean.[7] 300 Years Ago The Germa Kingdom reigns over the North Blue for 66 days as the Germa Empire. ~200 Years AGo The St. Briss leaves from the Briss Kingdom carrying a crew towards the Grand Line. The crew makes it to Skypiea but then vanishes without a trace.[8] The World Government makes an alliance with Fishman Island after centuries of discrimination. The Fighting Fish appear near Green Bit.[9] 160 Years Ago Brogy is born. Dorry is born. 143 Years Ago Carmel is born. 141 Years Ago Dr. Kureha is born. 113 Years Ago Carmel starts her job as a child slaver under the name "Mountain Witch". 100 Years Ago Dorry and Brogy begin their Duel on Little Garden. The disease-carrying Kestia is believed to be extinct. Without their two captains, the remnants of the Giant Warrior Pirates are captured and set to be executed by the Marines. However, Carmel convinces the Marines to let them go and she joins them on their way back to Elbaf. Shortly thereafter, she opens the Sheep's House orphanage and begins to watch over abandoned children. Unbeknownst to the children, however, she uses the orphanage as a front to enhance her slavery ring and continues to do so for the next 37 years. ~20 Years Ago *Zero and Tsubaki was born ~15 Years Ago * zero found Tsubaki and the time stone *Zero is 5 years old ~14 Years Ago *Zero is 6 years old *Zero went out of the the plane of time and accidently went into a ninja universe and enrolled into an acedmy ~13 Years Ago *Zero is 7 years old *Zero has grad out of genin *Zero could only make 6 clones during this time *Kurama has been sealed inside Zero *receive an renningan ~12 Years Ago * goes back to his world and study * Zero is 8 years old *Zero goes out in the wild to kill titans ~10 Years Ago * Zero is 10 years old *Zero has promoted out of chunin ~9 Years Ago *Zero is 11 Years old where he joined ambu ~8 Years Ago *Zero is 12 years old *made a promise to kenshin ~3 Years Ago Current Storyline 100,000,000 million bounty pirate kills someone from dragon eye pirates Marineford war arc - warren got captured so twisted force used shina, me, and leader and the captian of dragon cry and kills akinu Dragon eye yonko arc - dragon eye pirates becomes a yonko because of twisted force and then kills blackbeard White beard gets killed from war - white beard died so now dragon cry gets every connect he has and claim all the islands. Dragon cry becomes allies with shanks and buggy the clown Dragon cry fights kou empire and eventually allies with them Dragon cry darkness leader selling guns Dragon Cry darkness leader goes to auction house and frightens world nobles and successful buys off morginna for 1 billion Dragon cry darkness bartender selling beers Dragon cry leader El drago goes to world nobles and warns them about underestimating Dragon Cry Pirates Dragon cry controls 25% of islands and is a superpower while the marines control 50% and 10% is are ruled by their own (has their own king or is a repulic) while 15 % is ruled by others reasons such as not owned, pirates owned, Dragon cry gives all the 50 billion to funding and then ask for 50% cut and then later gets 50+ billion much quicker The world government has $96.79 trillion bcause of world nobles Logia fire commander fought the marines by surpised and was shipwrecked Marines have 7.4 milliion The 9 pirates lord ( big 9) 240k pirates Kou empire - 2.3 mil soliders Alies in total the dragon cry pirates has 6.9 mil people